


Sing

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RayK's turtle sings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets prompt: Berry

Speedy the turtle sat in her tank and sang. She sang a song eons old about places she had never seen. It was a song past down from turtle to turtle.

Suddenly, the apartment door opened and Big Turtle and Red Turtle entered followed by White Turtle.

She walked over to the wall of her tank and placed her face against the glass. Every time she did that Big Turtle would pick her up, sometimes he would dance with her. She enjoyed wiggling her legs while she spun though the air.

Sometimes, Red Turtle would drop sweet apples in her tank. One time he dropped a large blackberry into her tank and she had a feast.

'Hey, Speedy. Wanna come out and play with Dief?' Big Turtle asked.

She nodded and Big Turtle laughed as he picked her up and placed her on the floor. White Turtle laid down on the floor and Speedy nuzzled his soft white fur. He smelled sweet like berry bushes.

'Tell me story,' Speedy said.

Dief closed his eyes and started to talk about a place called Canada. A place that was cold and covered with green trees. 

After White Turtle finished his story, Red Turtle picked up Speedy and sat her on his lap. His lap was almost as soft as White Turtle's fur.

'Want me sing?' She asked

'Of course. That would be delightful,' Red Turtle said as he rubbed the top of Speedy's head with one finger. She sighed happily. His touch was warm and comforting like a heat-lamp.

'Talking to my turtle again, Benton Buddy?' Big turtle asked.

'Of course, she is very interesting.'

She closed her eyes and begin to sing. She might come up with her own song about Canada someday, White Turtle and Red Turtle would like that.


End file.
